20 Strokes of the Hairbrush
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: 20 things about the Hyoutei regulars. Shounen ai Silver Pair, AtoJiro, OshiGaku, HiyoTaki.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Not really for **20-balls**, but with the same idea: 20 facts about one thing. Not only is it fun because I can just toss around ideas without having to write a fic for each, but it also helps me establish my personal fanon.

* * *

20 Strokes of the Hairbrush  


* * *

1. Atobe does not make a habit of swimming in his school uniform. He only does it when he really has to think. Or when he's bored. Or pissed off. Or simply too lazy to go and change.

2. The love between Atobe and Kabaji is, regardless of countless rumours, completely platonic. Nevertheless, they care for each other more than most actual couples.

3. Why, yes, Ootori would have indeed given up his regular position for Shishido. He is somewhat surprised people even ask.

4. The regulars frequently have slumber parties that are almost embarrassingly girly with all the gossip, girly movies, hair-doing, and stuffed toys. This is the only occasion outside the courts Jiroh seems actually able to stay awake.

5. Although he was dropped from the regulars, Taki still tags along with them, mostly because nobody wants to deal with a Taki-less Hiyoshi.

6. Atobe has forbidden Jiroh from trying to set Kabaji up with anyone, regardless of how "sad" it is that Kabaji is the only one without a romantic interest.

7. Oshitari has thought of giving up on his glasses, but refrains because Gakuto finds them cute.

8. Sakaki is well aware that his regulars have formed couples going beyond doubles partnership. Far from minding, he (very subtly) encourages them, convinced that it will make them work even harder to remain in the regulars and thus close to their respective boyfriends.

9. Atobe is not as full of himself as he appears. He has a lot of respect for both his team mates and opponents. The other regulars know this – it is sometimes the only reason they can stand his attitude.

10. Whenever nobody else (and especially Atobe) is nowhere near, the regulars refer to their captain as Queen.

11. Atobe does not, in fact, have a crush on Tezuka.

You should have asked him last week. Or next. Preferably not within Jiroh's earshot.

12. Atobe never loses his bets. Never.

He only went around calling Jiroh Akutagawa-sama for a week because he felt like it.

13. Regardless of the rumours, there are no Hyoutei regular orgies. Mostly because they're all paired off already.

14. While Kabaji is indeed not much of a speaker, he has an incredible singing voice. He is, however, pretty much unaware of this, and is thus very self-conscious about singing.

15. Everybody believes Gakuto to be too impatient to concentrate on anything for lengthy periods of time. While this is indeed true most of the time, he has something of an addiction for jigsaw puzzles. His favourite kind is those with a thousand pieces and lots of sky.

16. Although they know very well he is a guy – after all, they all share locker rooms – the other regulars can't help but notice that Shishido is even more bitchy than usual during a certain time of the month. They never mention it, of course, but somehow the amount of chocolate offered to the said bitchy person increases dramatically during these few days.

17. Because Kabaji rarely says anything and Jiroh is mostly asleep, there is yet to be a time when the two disagree on something. The rest of the team makes a hobby of placing bets on whose side Atobe would take.

18. Waking up Jiroh is a very, very bad idea. Testing the reliability of this fact in practice will result with horrifying punishment-type things carried out by Kabaji or Jiroh himself.

19. Gakuto does not need to fear being dropped out of the regulars any time soon – Atobe is quite fond of the notion that every self-respecting school team has to have at least one redhead in it. As all the most skilled teams – like Seigaku, and Rikkai, and Fudoumine and Yamabuki and – seem to follow the trend there's no way Hyoutei will be any worse.

20. Hyoutei may have lost, and they may have been forced to ignore one of their most basic rules – the one about losing and being a regular – but nothing, nothing will ever change the fact that they are the most fashionable team at least.

At least, this is what they keep telling themselves.


End file.
